


Calm Before the Storm

by schizonephilim



Series: Redemption for the Fallen [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Feelings Realization, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gen, Humor, Hunters & Hunting, In-Universe Supernatural Fanfiction, Insecure Lucifer (Supernatural), Kyra and Gabriel have a VERY weird relationship, Kyra is a hunter, Kyra is a nephilim, Kyra is insecure also, Kyra makes fun of Gabriel, Language, Movie Night, Non-Explicit Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Salt And Burn, Season/Series 05, Secret Relationship, Secrets Come Out, Some angst, Sort Of, Talking, even Lucifer is WTF, terms of endearment, woman in white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizonephilim/pseuds/schizonephilim
Summary: Kyra decides to visit Gabriel during a break between cases—but when she makes a slip, she has to do some fast talking to keep her relationship with Lucifer a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay people, this first chapter is pretty much the closest thing to crack this series is gonna have. Some of you might have been wondering about how Kyra and Gabriel normally get along, but I promise you, their relationship is WAY weirder than you can imagine! Enjoy! And if you like it, please leave a comment! They motivate me to keep writing!

     All Kyra could do was stare blankly at the computer screen.  It had been a month since she made up with Lucifer, and frankly, she couldn’t be happier.  For the time being, at least, they both knew they had to be discreet, so they would meet when she was between cases and spend a few days together.

     The whole situation was new for Kyra.  She had no idea what to call their relationship, or what he was to her.  “Boyfriend” might’ve been the most accurate term, but it was hard for her to apply that word to Lucifer.  What they shared was deeper than any human relationship,  _more_.  Using such a common term for the archangel that had stolen her heart was like saying the surface of the sun was warm—it was such a ridiculously gross understatement that it couldn’t possibly describe the reality.

     At the moment, she was having trouble finding a new case.  Really, she probably just wasn’t trying hard enough—there was always  _something_  out there that needed to be killed.  Part of her wanted to say to hell with it and see if Lucifer wanted to see her again so soon—he told her that he hated to see her leave in the first place—but her insecurities shut down that idea quickly.

     No…as much as she loved spending time with the fallen archangel, she needed to do something a little more productive.  She needed to find a case, but it was probably a good idea to stop by and see Gabriel, at least for a few minutes.

     A chuckle escaped her at the thought.  Her relationship with Gabriel was probably the weirdest in history—she saw him as a friend and a mentor, while he…well, she had no idea how he thought of her.  He could go from friend to teacher to paternal to complete flirt in 0.3 seconds.  She was used to her forefather’s eccentric behavior by now, but it still creeped out the others to see how they interacted with each other.

     Even though he moved around sporadically, he always made sure to keep her informed of his location in case she needed help.  She flew to his latest safe house in a matter of seconds.  Immediately, she walked into the kitchen, where she found him completely naked, fucking his favorite brunette on the kitchen counter.

     “Hey, Gabe,” she greeted him as she opened the fridge and started looking for something to eat.

     “Oh!  Hey, Kyra,” he said cheerfully, not even slowing down.  “What’s up?”

     “Not much.”  She kept looking, but there really wasn’t much to find.  “Figured I’d drop in, but I see you’re busy.”

     “Yeah, kinda, but I always have time for you,” he said, winking at her.

     She rolled her eyes and shut the refrigerator, ignoring the woman’s moans.  “Uh huh.  Why do you never keep any  _real_  food around here?  I’m starving.”

     “I don’t need to eat, honey.”

     For a moment, she watched him with a critical eye as he kept fucking the brunette.  As many times as she’d walked in on Gabriel having sex, it didn’t faze her anymore.  “You know, for someone that’s been having sex for centuries, you fuck like a guy that learned everything from watching bad porn.”

     That made him laugh.  “It’s all about the mood at the time, sugar.  Not like you’ve had better, anyway.”

     A smirk crossed her face at his assumption.  “Are we talking past experience or more recently?”

     “Isn’t that the same thing?” he laughed.  “How long has it been since you had sex again?  Seven years?”

     “Two days,” she answered without thinking.

     As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew she messed up.  Son of a bitch…she forced herself to stay calm and keep her expression neutral, even though she was inwardly panicking.  She needed to do a lot of fast talking and even faster thinking if she wanted to get out of this without incriminating herself.

     Sure enough, her words made him stop mid-thrust and stare at her, shocked.  “What?!”  He snapped his fingers, and he was instantly dressed again, the girl vanishing like smoke.  “Oh, for the love of Dad, please don’t tell me it was Dean!”

     “You heard me,” she said, keeping her tone casual.  “And it’s none of your business who I was with—but if it makes you feel better, it wasn’t Dean.”

     “Of course it’s my business, Kyra!”

     That made her laugh.  “Since when?”

     “Since now!”

     She gave him an unimpressed look.  “Well, I’m not telling, so too bad.”

     “But…but you have to!  Because…”

     Watching him struggle to find an excuse almost made slipping up worth it.  “And…why would I have to tell you, again?  I  _am_  an adult, you know.”  A chuckle escaped her.  “What?  You’re the one that said I needed to loosen up and have fun.”

     “Yeah, but…I need to know.”

     His pout made her give him an incredulous look.  “Gabe, are we seriously gonna talk about boys?”

     “Yes, Kyra, we are.”  He crossed his arms over his chest, making her sigh.

     “I’m not telling you who he is.”

     He seemed to accept that he wasn’t getting a name, but she knew better than to think he would let it go.  “So, was it a one night stand, or…?”

     The question made her hesitate.  She didn’t want to reveal too much—but at the same time, she needed to give him enough information to leave her alone.  “No, it’s been…off and on for a few months now.”

     “A few  _months_?!  Okay, tell me about this guy.  Is he reliable?  Is he hot?  If he’s not, I’ll be  _very_  disappointed.  Is he…you know.  Tell me about him.”

     “Well, he’s older,” she started, smiling to herself.  That was easy enough to misinterpret, since she was only 28.  “Smart… _incredibly_  sexy.”

     “Okay.  But, can you trust him?”

     She met his gaze, confident in her answer.  “Absolutely.”

     “So…how’d you meet?  Is he another hunter?  What does he do?”

     “Well, he’s not a hunter, but he knows his way around the territory, if you know what I mean…but how we met?”  She shrugged.  “I took a night off and went to a bar.  He was there, and we started talking, and it all just kind of went from there.”

     “Okay…is he any good in bed?  He’s not good enough for you if he can’t satisfy you,” he said, winking at her.

     The irony of his question made her grin and turn red all at once.  If he knew who they were talking about…  “Oh, you’ll never hear me complain.”  She gave him a teasing smirk.  “And he didn’t take lessons from watching porn, either.”

     “First off, Kyra, I did  _not_  take lessons from porn,” he said defensively, making her snicker, “and second, how do you know he didn’t?”

     She tried to stifle her laughter.  “Hey, I’m just saying that from observation, that’s what it looks like.  As for how I know…”  Her eyes sparkled with mischief.  “He likes to take his time.”

     “Take his time?  How do you know I don’t—whatever, tell me more about it.”

     That made her give him a critical look.  “Do I look like Dean to you?  I’m not giving you a play by play, Gabe…I prefer to keep the more intimate details to myself.”

     The archangel pouted.  “You’re no fun.”

     A smirk crossed her face.  “Pretty sure he’d disagree with  _that_.”

     Suddenly, it was like he mentally slammed on the brakes.  “Okay, you know what?  I changed my mind.”

     She gave him an innocent look.  “About which part?”  He gave her a look that clearly said  _shut up_ , making her chuckle.  “Do I need to remind you that  _you’re_  the one that insisted on asking questions?”

     “I don’t care,” he said, looking vaguely uncomfortable.  “I don’t wanna know any more.”

     Thank God—she didn’t know how many more questions she could dance around.  “Good, because I prefer to keep my private life just that…private.”

     “Not  _that_  private, though.”

     Her eyes narrowed dangerously.  “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

     The sudden hostility she radiated made him backtrack a little.  “You  _have_  to tell me if you have a boyfriend, just…not so many details.”

     She relaxed at his answer.  “Good…for a moment there, it sounded like you were gonna tell me that you didn’t want me to see him anymore…and _that_ would’ve started a fight.”

     He looked at her like she’d lost her mind.  “Why the hell would I say  _that_?  I want you to be happy.”

     His answer made her shrug.  “Well, _you_ decided to go all paternal on me out of nowhere, so I wasn’t sure what to expect.”

     Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed.  “Yeah…I don’t know where that came from, either.”

     The awkward tension he carried made her chuckle.  “Well, I’m glad we cleared that up.”

     “Yeah, me too.”  He froze for a moment, like something else had occurred to him.  “Wait, does he know what you are?”

     Fuck—he wasn’t gonna like this.  “Yeah, Gabe…he knows.”

     “ _ **What?!**_   Kyra, are you  _crazy_?!” he screeched.

     “Well, I couldn’t exactly hide it!” she shot back defensively.

     “Why not?!”

     “Because he could see my wings!”

     “What?!  How?”

     “Fuck if I know!  He just could!”

     His eyes narrowed.  “Are you  _sure_  he’s trustworthy, Kyra?”

     “Yes, I am.”

     The conviction those three words carried seemed to calm him down; his next question was much calmer.  “What do you mean by ‘he could see your wings’ anyway?  Like how?  Can he see your wings, like…completely?”

     She knew what he was asking, and it was easy to answer honestly.  “No.  It’s like how I can see yours or Cass’s wings…it’s like watching shadows moving.”

     Hearing that seemed to defuse his argument altogether.  “Oh…I see.”

     She rolled her eyes at him.  “Relax, Gabe.  I’m not an idiot, you know.  I know what I’m doing.”

     “Course you do, sugar.”  His tone was easygoing, but she could hear the attempt to soothe her anger.  “I just want you to be safe.  Don’t get yourself killed and we’ll be fine.”

     A serious look crossed her face.  “If I die, it won’t be because of him.”

     He gave her a smile.  “Okay, kiddo.  Kick his ass if he upsets you.”

     That made her chuckle.  “I don’t see that happening, but I’ll keep that in mind.”

     The smile on his face turned into a cheesy grin.  “I can do that for you too, you know.”

     She shot him a bored look.  “I can handle my own problems if and when they come up.  You don’t have to fight my battles for me, you know.”

     “I know that.  Offer’s still there if you want it, though.”

     Kyra shrugged, not bothering to argue.  “Anyway…aside from the tall, busty brunette, what have you been doing?”

     “Not much.  Women, candy, a few pranks…”

     That made her chuckle.  “That still gets to me.  An archangel with a sweet tooth…who’d have thought?”

     “What?  I love candy.”

     “And yet, you don’t eat actual food.  You don’t  _need_  it, but every time I see you, if you’re not fucking one of your girls, you’re constantly shoving something sweet in your mouth.”

     “I.   _Love._   Candy.  I don’t need food, I need happiness, and candy is happiness!”

     She rolled her eyes at his childish answer.  “Yeah, well, we can’t all be archangels.   _Some_  of us need actual food.  You know, protein, carbs, all that stuff.”

     A bored look crossed his face as he snapped his fingers, making a plate of chicken alfredo appear.  “There you go.  Happy?”

     She smirked as she picked up a fork and took a bite, then sighed sadly to herself.  “It’s just not the same as cooking it yourself.”

     “Nothing I can do about that, sugar.”

     All she could do was shrug.  The food was still good—she ate as fast as she could, making him chuckle at her appetite.  “When was the last time you ate, sweetheart?”

     His question caught her mid-chew, and she had to swallow before she could speak.  “I don’t know…a week ago?”

     “A  _week_?”  He frowned at that.  Since he awakened her Grace, she didn’t have to eat as much—maybe once every two or three days.  A week was pushing it.  “You’ve gotta take better care of yourself than that, Kyra.”

     “No shit, Sherlock.”  She finished off the food in record time, then snapped her fingers, making the plate vanish.  When she looked back up at her forefather, she found him studying her with a concerned look.  “What?”

     “Are you  _sure_  you’re okay, Kyra?” he asked gently.

     “I’m fine, Gabe,” she assured him with a smile.  “You know how I get when I’m hunting—sometimes I forget things, like food.”

     “That’s no excuse.”  Crap, now he was in full Dad Mode™.  “If you’re gonna hunt, you need to eat more than once a week, and you know it.  I don’t care how wrapped up you are in solving a case; you still have to take care of yourself.”

     “I know,” she said, walking over and hugging him.  “I promise, I’ll make sure to eat more often, okay?”

     He returned the hug, chuckling.  “Don’t make me kick your ass, kiddo.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra finishes up her latest hunt, which gives her plenty of time to reflect on her current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the shortest chapter in this story, but considering the long chapters it comes between, I think you guys will live, lol. Enjoy! And if you like it, please leave a comment! They motivate me to keep writing!

     In spite of the tragic disappearances, Kyra couldn’t help but smile to herself.  She had finally figured out the culprit.  Naomi Patterson was a Woman in White—ten years ago, once she found proof of her husband’s adultery, she smothered their 4-year-old son in his sleep before hanging herself.  All the men—and the victims were  _only_  men—had disappeared along the same stretch of road, their vehicles abandoned, no trace of them ever found.

     Most hunters saw cases like this in simpler terms; a ghost was killing people, so it had to go.  Still, it bothered her in a different way.  Naomi’s spirit was in pain.  Being cheated on was always heartbreaking, and people did crazy things out of pain all the time.  The “victims” certainly deserved to be punished for their cheating ways, but death was taking it too far.  The punishment didn’t fit the crime.

     The thought made her shake her head.  It was times like this that told her she’d been hanging around Gabriel too much.  His Trickster mentality was rubbing off on her.

     Nightfall found her in the local cemetery, a shovel in one hand and her duffel in the other.  It was nice to not need a flashlight anymore; her eyesight as a nephilim was perfect in both daylight and darkness.  After ten minutes of searching, she found Naomi’s grave and started digging.

     This was the part of hunting she’d never been fond of.  Digging up a grave took  _hours_ , and it was easy for something to go wrong—weather interference, being caught by the local authorities, not to mention the spirit itself usually attacked once its corpse was unearthed.  Twenty minutes in, she was already bored.

     Part of her wanted to just snap her fingers and finish the job, but the human side of her chafed at the idea.  She didn’t need to take shortcuts and let herself become complacent.  If she somehow lost her abilities, even temporarily, she needed to keep her skills as a hunter sharp.

     On the plus side, her Grace kept her from getting sore or tired from all the physical exertion of digging.  Four hours in, her shovel scraped the casket lid.

     Surprisingly, Naomi’s spirit didn’t make an appearance as Kyra poured salt and then gasoline on the remains.  The hunter struck three matches together, then dropped them in the hole, setting the corpse ablaze.

     As Naomi’s remains slowly burned to ash, the nephilim stared into the flames, lost in thought.  It was a difficult situation, being both hunter and hunted.  Part of her was surprised at how easily she hid from the Host, but with all the precautions she took, maybe it shouldn’t have been so surprising.  Her car, her room at Uncle Bobby’s house, and every hotel room she used were all covered in Enochian sigils—hell, she even had tattoos to hide her Grace from the angels that longed for her death.  It had taken painstaking precision and all her knowledge of the angelic language to make Gabriel, Castiel, and Lucifer exempt from those wardings, but she felt it was worth the effort.  If worst came to worst, it could end up saving her life.

     She waited until the fire died down before she snapped her fingers, filling the grave back in.  Satisfied that the job was done, she gathered her things and left the cemetery, driving back to the motel.  All she needed was a shower and a change of clothes, and then it was time to celebrate…by seeing Lucifer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra tells Lucifer about her talk with Gabriel, and while parts of it amuse him, it drives home how dangerous Kyra’s situation is in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the end of another story! The series is far from over, though, so don’t despair. Enjoy! And if you like it, please leave a comment! They motivate me to keep writing!

     Everything was perfect.  With the hunt over, Kyra was free to spend some time with Lucifer.  To her pleasant surprise, he’d been completely serious when he agreed to try doing “couple” activities.  They hadn’t extended their dates to public places yet, but the last few times they had seen each other, they always did something nice.

     Tonight found the two of them snuggled up together on a couch, getting ready to watch a movie.  Really, it was peaceful…but as much as she wanted to, she couldn’t forget her last conversation with Gabriel.

     “Lucifer, there’s something I need to tell you,” she said quietly, pulling back to look at him.  “It’s not bad, it just…complicates things.”

     A concerned look crossed his face.  “What’s wrong?”

     “I…I screwed up,” she admitted.  “I was talking to Gabe the other day, and…I slipped up.  He knows I’m seeing someone now—he just doesn’t know that it’s you.”

     A tense look crossed his face.  “How?”

     She rubbed her temples, not looking at him.  Crap, she didn’t want to think about it…but he needed to know.  “I…kinda answered a question without thinking.”

     He relaxed a little, but the way she was acting worried him.  “What was the question?” he asked gently.

     The memory made her face turn red.  “He was being a smartass and asked—rhetorically—when the last time I had sex was.  He thought it had been years, but I just…I answered the question before I even thought about it.”

     That was the last thing he expected to hear.  It was so  _odd_  that he had to make a real effort not to laugh, but he couldn’t keep his amusement out of his voice.  “Okay…do you guys,” he coughed to keep from laughing, “talk about sex often?”

     An embarrassed chuckle escaped her as she looked at him again.  “Not really…but with the number of times I’ve walked in on him, I couldn’t help but mess with him about it.”

     Lucifer grinned.  “Oh, you must’ve said something  _ **epic**_.”

     A smirk crossed her face.  “I told him that for someone who’s been having sex for centuries, he fucks like a guy that learned everything from watching bad porn.”

     Hearing that made him laugh hysterically.  If he were human, it probably would’ve been bad to go without breathing for so long, but fuck, that was  _priceless_!  It took at least two minutes before he recovered enough to speak.  “Oh…my Dad…” he wheezed, trying to regain control of himself.  “Okay…you  _have_  to tell me everything!”

     For the next ten minutes, he listened as Kyra told him the entire conversation from start to finish.  Part of him marveled at how she managed to answer Gabriel’s questions vaguely enough to satisfy his little brother’s curiosity without raising too much suspicion, but part of him was also worried.  She was already being hunted by the Host.  If her friends found out about their relationship…well, the results wouldn’t be pretty.

     When she finished her story, she sighed heavily, rubbing her temples again from the stress.  “I’m pretty sure I just ended up making him more suspicious.  I wish I could tell him, but…I know he wouldn’t understand.”

     “Yeah,” he said quietly, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back.  “I know this is a lot harder for you than it is for me.  I wish it didn’t have to be this way.”

     She nodded sadly.  “I know he’ll find out sooner or later.  I just…I wish he could see you the same way I do.  You’re not the same person he remembers.”

     “True,” he agreed softly.  “I kind of wish we  _could_  tell him, but…I know how much trouble that would cause for you.  I don’t wanna put you in more danger.”

     “I know.”  A sad sigh escaped her.  “I might be able to reason with Gabe, but the others?  Sam, Dean, Cass?  They wouldn’t wait for an explanation.  And…God knows the Host wants to kill me enough as it is—that would just give them even  _more_  incentive to hunt me down if they found out about us.”

     He pulled her into his arms, his Grace aching for the precarious position she was in.  As much as he hated it, keeping her by his side wasn’t an option.  She was constantly dancing on the edge of a knife—the threat from the Host on one side, fear of her friends discovering their relationship on the other.

     “Maybe someday, we won’t have to hide anymore,” he told her.  Even though he said it to make her feel better, he  _ **wanted**_  it to be true.

     “If you ask me, someday can’t get here fast enough,” she said.  He could hear the smile in her voice, and he looked down to see it.

     “Me too, dear.  Me, too.”

     She raised an eyebrow at him.  “ _‘Dear’?_   That’s…new.”

     His lips twisted into a smirk.  “You got a problem with that?”

     She chuckled.  “No, it’s…nice.  A little old-fashioned, but nice.”

     As they settled back onto the couch once more, he kissed the top of her head.  “Good.  Get used to it.”

     She looked up at him and grinned.  “So if I called you ‘baby’, you wouldn’t mind?”

     That made him chuckle.  “No, I wouldn’t mind.”

     Somehow, her grin was even bigger.  “Good.  Now,” she picked up the remote, “you ready to watch the movie, babe?”

     A smile crossed his face.  “Yes I am, dear.”

     She pushed play, and Lucifer relaxed into the couch, comforted by her warmth.  These quiet moments he stole with Kyra were more precious to him than he wanted to admit.  In his heart, he knew he loved her, but the thought of actually  _saying_  the words terrified him.  His Father, his brothers—everyone he ever loved had betrayed him at some point.  Maybe it was foolish superstition, but the word felt like a jinx; if he didn’t say it, then she would never betray him…he would be able to keep her.

     Meanwhile, Kyra was having her own crisis.  She hadn’t thought of him as the Devil in a long time; she  _knew_  he was better than everyone else believed him to be.  But…her own feelings were so mixed up, it was ridiculous.  Truthfully, a lot of her insecurities had nothing to do with him.

     She didn’t have the best track record with relationships.  Even though Lucifer had assured her repeatedly that he wasn’t upset about Carthage, she still had nightmares about that night.  Her last relationship ended the same way—she had murdered her own husband.  Granted, he was a werewolf and getting ready to kill her, but the facts were the same.  She was insanely grateful that the Colt hadn’t worked, but she couldn’t help but notice a pattern forming.

     The men she loved usually ended up dead.  First her husband, then Dean.  Sure, she never told him how she felt, but even if she  _had_ , it was a dead end street.  He  _never_  respected her—he was always too busy when she was the one who needed help, he never listened to her when it was important, and he _never_ had faith in her.  Not to mention the constant parade of women he ran through…it had taken a long time, but his behavior was what truly burned that bridge for her, turning those feelings sour.  No, moving on was probably the smartest thing she’d ever done.

     Still, the thought of actually  _telling_  Lucifer scared her in a way that nothing else ever had.  Two deaths were suspicious; three was a pattern.  Even though he was perfectly capable of protecting himself—there were very few things that posed a threat to him to begin with—it felt like her love was a curse…and she wasn’t sure if she could live with the heartbreak of losing the  _only_  man she could spend eternity with.

     And so, the fallen archangel and the nephilim sat in silence as the movie played, completely in love but afraid to admit their true feelings.  Little did they know, those peaceful moments would soon be shattered.  The storm was yet to come.

_**The End…for now** _


End file.
